gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fairyking Albverdich/First site wide Tourney
Hello one an all to my odd ball tournament, this is an attempt to see who's the best and brightest of the group. Anyone can join at any time as long as they add their name to the list. There is no time limit on this tournament, it ends only when a winner is chosen. This tournament will take place on any arena,but please have fun. The tournament will only officially start once there are 4 people signed up and mark down their suit from Tier 1. Now with four people joined the Tourney Can begin! plz Keep in mind that your parts - suits have to be keep track of by yourself to do that plz create a page just for your Tourney suits - parts. Name List Please message me your name and the suit from the list you wish to use ;* - AEU-09 AEU Enact :Wins: 0 :Loses: 0 :Credits: 0 ;* - MVF-M11C Murasame :Wins: 0 :Loses: 0 :Credits: 0 * - RGM-79 GM : Wins: : Loses: : Credits: ;* - ovv-f Gafran :Wins: 0 :Loses: 0 :Credits: 0 : Rules ;*First Unit :Your first suit is free of charge an comes from the Tier 1 with all its primary gear from Gundam wiki page. ;*Credits :Wins award 3 credits, loses award 2 credits. ;*Gambling Parts :At the start of a match a part maybe gambled to another opponents same tier part the winner takes all. ;*Winning :To win the tournament you most have a total of 30 wins ;*Tiers :To progress to other tiers you most use your reward credits as cash; each unit and component has a credit cost which is deducted from a player's wallet. :If you wish to keep your tier 1 suit then you have the option of taking parts from the next tier above your maximum tier level; if you own a tier 2 part, you can acquire a tier 3. ;*Unique Systems :Systems from suits unique to a series can't be gambled or purchased, they can only be acquired by attaining the mobile suit using the system. ;*Forum :All battles will take place on the forum where matches will be supervised by Wing or myself. Players are still expected to be play fairly. :Score will be keep on site for everyone to see the winnings an how close they are to each other. ;*Draw :If by some odd situation the winner of the final match can't be declared and a draw is called, neither will win and their points will be reduced to 0. However, they will be able to choose a Gundam from available tiers they like to continue. *'Weapons requiring energy ' : Any weapon that requires a energy like Gn particles must be used only one suits that are able to produce those particles. Same gos for nuclear energy base weapons. ;*Cheating :Cheating, throwing a match, or just giving up will be meet with a hard reaction for anyone in the tournament. You won't be kicked out, instead rather your suit will be damaged for your actions... Prizes ;*Winner :Will get a drawing of their gundam they used for the winning match and bragging rights. Tier 1 Suits ;*MS-05B Zaku I ;*RGM-79 GM ;*RB-79 Ball ;*WMS-03 Maganac ;*OZ-06MS Leo ;*OZ-12SMS Taurus ;*RMS-006 Jenice ;*DT-6800A Daughtress ;*MBF-M1 M1 Astray ;*MVF-M11C Murasame ;*ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior ;*SVMS-01 Union Flag ;*AEU-09 AEU Enact ;*ovv-f Gafran ;*RGE-G1100 Adele Tier 2 Suits 4 credits per suit - parts 1 credit each. *'RX-78-2 Gundam' *'MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type' *'WMS-04 Olifant' *'OZ-00MS Tallgeese' *'MMS-01 Serpent' *'GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster' *'RMS-014 Octape' *'RMS-019 Crouda' *'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam' *'ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam' *'GN-001 Gundam Exia' *'SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package Type' *'AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom' *'AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal' *'Zedas' 'Tier 3 Suits' 10 Credits per suit - parts 3 credits each. *'RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom' *'F91 Gundam F91' *'XXXG-01W Wing Gundam' *'XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms' *'OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II' *'GX-9900 Gundam X' *'NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago' *'GAT-X303 Aegis' *'GAT-X103 Buster' *'GNX-704T Ahead' *'GNX-603T GN-X' *'SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II' *'RGE-B790CF Genoace Fox Custom' *'AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow' *'RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom' Category:Blog posts